


[bnior]Relax

by Mrs_peach



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_peach/pseuds/Mrs_peach
Summary: 刷卡上🚙
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 7





	[bnior]Relax

“我一会到。”

“嗯。”

关掉kakao对话框，朴珍荣按了按太阳穴，闭目养神，等着一会到林在范家。年末行程忙碌，又赶上两部戏同时进行，连拍了半个月的戏份愣是一趟家也没捞着回，自然，也没有机会和男朋友亲近亲近。眼下，趁着中间好不容易的两天假期，好好约个会。

“哥……！”

朴珍荣推开门便被等在门后的林在范压在了墙上紧紧搂住，林在范将头埋在朴珍荣脖颈间，贪婪地呼吸着独属于这人的味道。双手在朴珍荣身上无措的游走着，想要实实在在的感受到爱人的存在。

“回来了…”

“嗯。”

“终于回来了，我好想你…”

听到自家男友开心又委屈的想念，朴珍荣轻轻一笑，环住林在范的腰身，一只手抚上林在范的后脑勺一下一下的顺着毛，偏过头轻吻下头顶，用极其温柔的嗓音安慰着。

“我知道呀，在范哥。”

“我也很想你。特别特别想。”

林在范抬起头，凝视着带着笑意的朴珍荣，红了眼眶。

“累吗？”

“累。但是有哥在，哥是我永远的依靠。”

话音将落，林在范猛地吻住朴珍荣，似发泄般疯狂的吸吮着朴珍荣的嘴唇，极具侵略气息，像是久旱逢甘霖，又像是被刚才的话刺激到，含住朴珍荣没来得及反应的小舌，一遍遍的描绘唇齿间的景色，掠夺着肺腔中的氧气。朴珍荣主动捧住林在范的脸回吻，顺着林在范的动作逐渐加深这个吻，唇舌相互缠绕，你争我抢，好似要争出谁的想念更甚。

“哥……”

终于，是朴珍荣败下阵来。涨红着脸，拍打着推开林在范，大口大口的吸入空气，眼眶湿润，诱人又软糯的嘴唇被吸吮的红肿，浑身被吻的瘫软，半靠在林在范怀里，感受爱人的温度。

怀抱美人，目睹此景，林在范自知没有坐怀不乱的能力，下腹一阵火烧灼热之感。一把抱起双目微瞌的朴珍荣大步往卧室走去，将思念已久的可人儿覆压在软床上，收进怀中，像对待一件稀世珍宝般轻吻上额头，再慢慢往下，眼睛、鼻子、脸颊…最后停留在耳垂，反复舔弄吮吸，对于朴珍荣的敏感点，林在范最是清楚不过了，几下便逗弄的朴珍荣发出哼哼唧唧的呻吟。

“珍荣”

“嗯…哼……”

“我想你…我想要你……”

朴珍荣努力从混沌中清醒过来，双臂环住身上人的肩头，回吻着林在范的侧颈，叉开腿盘绕上林在范精瘦的腰身。

“好。”

得到应允的林在范，像是打开了情欲的开关，对着朴珍荣的敏感点展开攻略。大手在朴珍荣身上游走，轻易便将其剥了个精光，也急不可耐的褪去自己的衣物，用唇舌描绘其锻炼的非常好看的身体，对准胸前小小的凸起，一边咬住反复舔弄，另一边则用手揉捏轻逗，激出了朴珍荣忍不住的呻吟，和越发挺立的性器。

“啊哈……在范…”

林在范舔弄够了红樱，便顺势往下，划过肚脐，吻过小腹，来到了朴珍荣此时被刺激的一抖一抖的性器。故意绕过最敏感的地方不碰，轻吻的触感挠的朴珍荣心里痒痒。

“哥…难受……珍荣儿难受…”

朴珍荣拉过林在范搂在自己腰上的手，放在自己的性器上，红着眼眶让林在范碰一碰这里。秉着全国十佳好男友的林在范，对小男友自然是有求必应。当即便埋下头含住了粉嫩的性器，舌尖快速搅动着精致的小蘑菇头，时不时又吞吐几下柱身，朴珍荣紧紧抓着林在范的手，刺激的说不出话只能不住的呻吟。

因着行程而禁欲已久的身子撑不了多久便随着林在范的吞吐释放了出来。朴珍荣仰着头喘着粗气，林在范将口中的精华吐在手里，悉数抹在朴珍荣的小穴处，刚刚经历过高潮的身体甚是敏感，指腹只是在穴口打转，便引得床上的人儿身体一颤。

林在范吻住喘息着的人儿，趁着朴珍荣被吻的发懵，伸进去了一根手指在穴内搅动进出，带出了一丝淫液。手指逐渐增加，呻吟悉数被堵在了口中，只能从鼻腔发出闷哼，朴珍荣爽的滴出了两滴眼泪。

“在范，进来吧…我要你，完整的给我。”

林在范最喜欢在做的时候听朴珍荣叫他的名字，让他感到满足。这一声轻唤毫无疑问的激发了他的兽欲，头脑发热，对准朴珍荣的小穴，一次贯穿到底就开始一下又一下的顶弄。

“啊……哈…在范…轻一点…”

毕竟是久未开拓的小穴，一上来就如此猛烈，朴珍荣险些招架不住，搂住林在范的后脖颈轻轻揉捏，想要安抚身上有些失了理智的男人。奈何这样温柔的动作，反而更加的让林在范得到了激励，凭着最原始的本能在朴珍荣身上疯狂索取着。

传遍全身的强烈的快感刺激着朴珍荣，缠绕在林在范身上的双腿堪堪滑落，白嫩的脚趾蜷缩着，小手紧揪着床单仰着头带着哭腔大声的呻吟，一遍一遍叫着林在范的名字。快感堆积，身体不住的颤抖，林在范知道朴珍荣快要高潮了。

“啊啊……要…要到了……在范…在范…”

林在范加快了频率，每一次都将自己送入到朴珍荣体内最深处，按着朴珍荣的腰，将他送上巅峰。朴珍荣眼前一片空白，发不出任何声音，性器在没有任何抚慰的状态下射在了林在范与自己紧紧相贴的小腹上。

林在范从下搂住刚刚释放过，心理脆弱的朴珍荣一下一下的吻着，吻去泪痕，吻上红唇。抚摸着朴珍荣的后背，待怀里的人儿渐渐平静下来，用充满磁性的声音耳语。

“宝贝，舒服吗？”

“…舒服”

“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢……”

“那要不要继续？”

“…”

不等朴珍荣再做出回答，林在范将其一把抱起，让其跪坐在自己身上，自己则顺势躺下。摸摸朴珍荣的脑壳，轻笑。

“宝贝爽过了，该老公了。”

刚刚度过不应期的性器被林在范握在手里，一下一下的撸动着，脆弱的小家伙又又有了抬头的架势。朴珍荣撑着林在范的胸口，腰身不住的扭动，感受巨大的性器在体内研磨，自觉不够又抬起身体再狠狠坐下，一下一下律动着，快感刺激到了，便摇着头放肆的浪叫。

“啊……老公好棒…嗯哼…珍荣儿不行了……”

“太…太深了……啊……在范…哥…”

林在范爱死朴珍荣这副浪荡的样子，性器随着身体上下乱甩着，来不及吞咽的口水从正在呻吟的口中流出，荤话一连串吐出来。林在范等不及朴珍荣的频率，一手捏住朴珍荣的腰身，随着他的节奏，加速了顶胯的频率，另一只手还揉捏这朴珍荣身前乱甩的性器，快感前后夹击，朴珍荣本就敏感的身体再一次达到极致，无意识乱喊着再一次射在了林在范手里。

林在范将一手精华展示在朴珍荣面前，后者羞得将头埋进林在范怀里，脸颊蹭着林在范胸口，猫儿似的撒娇。

林在范坐起身架起朴珍荣双腿放在肩上，将小人儿再次压在身下，朴珍荣身体被折叠起来，小手轻推着林在范。

“哥…好累…”

“马上就好，宝贝再忍忍。”

林在范嘬了一口朴珍荣还想要说什么的红唇，吻住朴珍荣紧接着开始了下一轮抽插。朴珍荣被压制着完完整整的承受林在范给予的所有快感。不连贯的话语，接连不断的呻吟，悉数进了林在范耳中变成了强有力的春药。一次一次用力的深入承载了林在范半月来的思念，朴珍荣紧紧的抱住林在范，努力想要给身上这个男人些许的安全感。

“宝贝，我爱你。”

不知道过了多久，朴珍荣只觉得自己快要被肏的昏死过去的时候，林在范终于释放了出来，滚烫的精液冲刷着小穴内壁，久违的刺激带着朴珍荣一起攀上了巅峰。

两人紧紧相拥，平息着高潮带来的余韵。朴珍荣捧着林在范的脸看了许久，轻轻的吻在了林在范新打的脸钉上。

“我也爱你。”

说完，朴珍荣支撑不住劳累过后困意，便沉沉的睡了过去。

林在范凝视着朴珍荣的睡颜，用手抚摸过额头、鼻尖、红唇、脸颊…

“如果可以，我真希望我的宝贝不要这么累。我好心疼你，我也好想你。”


End file.
